Young Forever
by AydenR5
Summary: AU. Looking back at the life I lived I never really knew what I was destined for. I wasn't the kid who dreamed about being a doctor or a lawyer or anything successful, I was always just me, nothing special, just a regular teenage boy with no future. Maybe that's why I was drawn to the mysterious boy with knowing green eyes. Huntbastian/Niff
1. Chapter 1

**I am in love with Hunbastian now. They are just so cute. **

* * *

Looking back at the life I lived I never really knew what I was destined for. I wasn't the kid who dreamed about being a doctor or a lawyer or anything successful, I was always just me, nothing special, just a regular teenage boy with no future. Not that anyone would ever see through my masks. They always thought I knew exactly what I was doing, half the time I didn't. I remember the time I hurt one of the guys I ever truly loved. He never looked at me the same. The look of hatred always somewhere in those hazel eyes of his, I couldn't stand it. So I left. I ran away to the small Island that my mother said would be a new beginning for me. It was mostly for her and the divorce she and my father had just gone through.

The Island was called Jovem Para Sempre, or Young Forever in English. It was about thirty miles from the coast of Brazil. A small Island that I now know holds a big secret. A secret I just happened to come across and a secret that changed my life forever.

* * *

It was summer break. A time that all the guys back at Dalton had been looking forward too. I hadn't. I knew what summer meant and although I was one for partying and being on the beach, I really didn't want to move. Of course I had too. My father hadn't even fought for custody. So this day in summer found me, Sebastian Smythe, moving to some island with nothing but trees, monkeys, and locals who did nothing but lure tourists in with its 1800's mansion/museum. It also happened to be where I would be living from now on. The house was built in 1856 by some Jeremiah Clarington. He was some big shot back in the day and when he died they turned his final resting place into a museum. The house part was cut off from the museum but it was still weird.

So here I am, in this weird ass house with my mother. Moving my stuff up into one of the rooms I had deemed as mine.

"Bas we'll be better off here. Why don't you go into town and meet some people. Make friends." I put the box I was holding down and pushed my glasses back up. I nodded as I grabbed my keys and left the house. The hot island air hit me and I was glad I was in shorts and a polo shirt. The village was a short walk from the house. Well after you got off the property and past the millions of trees that surrounded it. It was like a wall, shielding the house from sight. I shook my head and made my way to the town. As I passed people would stop and stare. Of course they would. I was the new kid again. I huffed and kept walking. _Don't let them get the best of you Smythe. _I thought to myself as I passed some kids my age that parted like the red sea for me. Shaking my head I walked out of the village and walked into the forest. It was dense and was honestly a stupid move since I got lost. Eventually I made it to a clearing in the forest. There was a small pond with clear water coming off some rocks. And sitting on those rocks was the person that would forever change my life.

His green eyes looked at me and that smile was to die for. He jumped off the rocks and made his way towards me. I didn't know if I should run or stay. Something about him screamed bad news but his eyes said differently.

"Hey you're the new guy right?. The one who just moved into the Clarington place?"

"Uh Yeah…I'm Sebastian Smythe." I could get whoever I wanted at Dalton and now I couldn't even talk to one hot guy.

"Hunter Sterling. Any reason why you're wandering around Jovem on your own? It can be a dangerous place if you run into the wrong person. Not everyone is as nice as me." There it was again, that smile that has haunted my dreams ever since I first laid eyes on the brunette.

"I think I can handle a few locals, but if you can show me to the nearest bar Killer, I'll be on my way." That trademark smirk everyone in Ohio knew made its appearance. I threw in a wink for effect.

"There are not that many bars around her 'Killer', but there is one and unfortunately, they don't let in children." He copied my smirk. That took me off guard and my own smirk faltered. No one had ever challenged me before. Hunter's smirk faded. "Sorry that was probably harsh. I'll take you to that bar."

"No it's cool; just…no one's ever challenged me like that. Not at my old school anyway, but lead the way to the bar." I smiled a real smile and Hunter smiled back.

"Well Sebastian if you will follow me." He led the way out of the forest with ease and led me to a small bar. It wasn't what I was used too but at least I could drink my sorrows away. I sat on one of the stools and was shocked when Hunter sat next to me. I was even more confused when the Bartender gave Hunter a dirty look, before handing both of us a beer. Hunter took a drink of his before turning to look at me. "So Sebby, What brings you here anyway? "

"My parents got devoiced and my mom thought this would be a good thing for us. And I didn't have many friends back in Ohio where I was. I only had one and I messed that up. So here I am starting fresh. What about you?"

"My parents are dead. I live with my Aunt down in the village. "

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. I used to live in your house actually. So I know a few things." Hunter smirked and I felt my heart speed up as it tried to leap out of my chest. This boy was just too beautiful to be real.

"Really? Like what?" I don't know why I was compelled to know. I just met this guy and for all I knew he could have been a stalker or something.

"Like that it's haunted by the ghosts of the Clarington's."

"What? That's absurd."

"Story is Jeremiah and his wife, Elizabeth, were both killed by one of their daughters Moria. She went crazy and killed everyone. Her parents, her sister and brother, even the staff. She eventually felt bad so she offed herself. All the bodies were found except her brothers. He was never found. So Jeremiah and Elizabeth roam the halls at night in search of their son. People say that he was never killed and that he hid away. Others say that Moria shredded him and then fed him to the dog. "

My eyes were wide as Hunter finished his story. "Wow. Some people are crazy. Did they ever find out why she did it?"

"Nope, but they hide it from the tourists. If you take that damn museum tour they say that the Clarington's died of sickness but the locals know better. "

I nodded and downed the rest of my beer. I wasn't one for ghost stories but this one was different. It gave me the chills. Maybe it was because I was living in the house, but then Dalton had supposedly been haunted and I never gave a fuck about it. I stood up from my seat and placed money on the counter for my beer. "I should get going. I don't want to get lost again. "

"I'll walk with you. Don't want you to run into any animals." He stood and paid then followed me out. The sun had set and it had gotten cold. I pushed the thought away and walked with Hunter.

"Thank you for helping me today. I would probably still be lost in there if I hadn't found you."

"No problem. " It was quiet for a few minutes before Hunter spoke again. "Give me your phone." I obeyed and he put his number in then handed it back. He pulled his own phone out before a message appeared and he saved my number to his. "There now we can meet up for beers or just hang."

"Yeah. I would like that. "I smiled a fake smile. I really wanted a friend, but me being gay would complicate things. I was already falling for him and he didn't even know. I would end up getting hurt again. I sighed as we got to the house. I looked over at Hunter who had his hands in his pockets. "So I guess I'll see you around."

"Plan on it. I know where you live Smythe" He smiled before starting to back away. "See you soon." He disappeared into the trees and I couldn't help but go inside with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter. **

* * *

Hunter Pov

My anger was at its max. The new people were here. Everything would become harder now, but that never stopped me before. I let out a groan and plopped down on my 'cousin's' bed. He was off at some boarding school doing who knows what with that boy of his. I let another frustrated groan escape my lips.

"Hunter chill and why are you on my bed'? I looked up to see that familiar head of blonde hair that I had known for many years.

"Jeffrey they are here. It will be harder to get into the building, let alone do what we have to do. A tourist running a tourist attraction makes no sense."

"Do you know who it is this time?"

"Some people named Smith or whatever."

"Smythe?" Jeff's voice cracked as he asked.

"Yeah that. Why do you know something?" I sat up and looked at my longest friend.

"So that's where he went. Look I know the son. Sebastian. He went to Dalton. "

"Lovely. Sebastian as in slushy Sebastian." I looked at the blonde with hard eyes then noticed the bag Jeff was carrying wasn't his. "You brought him here? Things must be serious."

"I only went to that school for him. Now he's joining us so, be prepared for a new roommate. "

"So things are serious. Does he know?"

"Of course, and he loves me. He wants to be with me." Jeff smiled and went to place the bags in the guest room. I sighed before standing up and saying a goodbye. I didn't want to bear witness to the little love fest that would be waiting when I got back. We lived in a cabin in the forest. No one bothered us and it had easy access to the Clarington place. I actually loved being out in the wilderness. The locals were annoying as fuck and they hated me anyway. I didn't care. I had Jeff and that's all I needed. Of course now we would have Nick joining us, but I could handle it, as long as I wasn't alone.

* * *

The clearing I ended up was beautiful, a pond at the edge with a rock waterfall. It was peaceful and reminded me of the cave that had been by my parent's house. Not that anyone would ever find the cave since my father boarded it up after a freak accident. I sat on one of the rocks and let my mind wander. I needed to find a way into the Clarington place without drawing attention. Rustling brought me out of my mind and I laid eyes on a guy about my age. I let a smile graze my face as a plan formed in my head. He lived in the house. I needed in the house. My plan was brilliant. Befriend this tourist and I would get easy access to the house.

"Hey you're the new guy right?. The one who just moved into the Clarington place?" I made my closer to him. If I was being honest with myself I would say he was hot, but I had to stick to the plan. No outsider would get Hunter to back down.

"Uh yeah…I'm Sebastian Smythe." He kind of stuttered.

"Hunter Sterling. Any reason why you're wandering around Jovem on your own? It can be a dangerous place if you run into the wrong person. Not everyone is as nice as me." I smiled again as I used Jeff's last name.

"I think I can handle a few locals, but if you can show me to the nearest bar Killer, I'll be on my way." He smirked and winked.

"There are not that many bars around her 'Killer', but there is one and unfortunately, they don't let in children." I couldn't help but mock him. It was just too easy. When his smirk fell, I knew I had messed up. My own smirk faded. "Sorry that was probably harsh. I'll take you to that bar." I needed to get on this guys good side.

"No it's cool; just…no one's ever challenged me like that. Not at my old school anyway, but lead the way to the bar." He smiled and I smiled back. I just had to act nice around this guy. I could go home and bitch about him later. As long as Jeff and Nick weren't having sex that is.

"Well Sebastian if you will follow me." I led the way to the only bar in this place. I happened to be a frequent visitor. Sebastian sat down and I sat with him. I saw the look of shock cross his face which turned to confusion when Azule gave me a dirty look. I was used to it. Not all the locals were quick to accept me. Azule handed us both a beer and I took a drink of mine before turning to Sebastian. . "So Sebby, What brings you here anyway? " Not like I cared.

"My parents got devoiced and my mom thought this would be a good thing for us. And I didn't have many friends back in Ohio where I was. I only had one and I messed that up. So here I am starting fresh. What about you?" I had to stop the smile that wanted to show itself. Jeff had told me all about this kid. How he was a dick and how he had almost blinded one of his friends.

"My parents are dead. I live with my Aunt down in the village. "An easy lie I had no aunt. It was just me and Jeff in the forest. Just how I liked it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He honestly did and I felt a pang of guilt. This boy had show kindness and I was just using him. And he was really cute.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. I used to live in your house actually. So I know a few things." I smirked. Of course I knew things. There was nowhere in that house that I hadn't been.

"Really? Like what?"

"Like that it's haunted by the ghosts of the Clarington's."

"What? That's absurd."

"Story is Jeremiah and his wife, Elizabeth, were both killed by one of their daughters Moria. She went crazy and killed everyone. Her parents, her sister and brother, even the staff. She eventually felt bad so she offed herself. All the bodies were found except her brothers. He was never found. So Jeremiah and Elizabeth roam the halls at night in search of their son. People say that he was never killed and that he hid away. Others say that Moria shredded him and then fed him to the dog. "

Sebastian's eyes were wide. "Wow. Some people are crazy. Did they ever find out why she did it?"

"Nope, but they hide it from the tourists. If you take that damn museum tour they say that the Clarington's died of sickness but the locals know better. "Sebastian nodded and finished the rest of his drink before standing up and paying. "I should get going. I don't want to get lost again. "

"I'll walk with you. Don't want you to run into any animals." I stood and paid before following him out.

"Thank you for helping me today. I would probably still be lost in there if I hadn't found you."

"No problem. " It was quiet for a few minutes before I spoke again. "Give me your phone." He did and I put in my number and sent a message to my phone. I handed the phone back and took out my own. The message lit up the screen and I saved his number. I would need it for my plan to work. . "There now we can meet up for beers or just hang."

"Yeah. I would like that. "He smiled. As we got to the house he sighed and looked over at me. "So I guess I'll see you around."

"Plan on it. I know where you live Smythe" I smiled before starting to back away. "See you soon." I left and disappeared into the wall made of trees. I made my way back home. The day had taken a lot out me. I needed to stick to the plan. I couldn't afford to fall for a cute guy. Jeff had and I was counting down the days until my friend would leave.

I sighed and walked through the door. I found Jeff moving what looked like the last of his things into the other room. We had always roomed together just in case one of us got sick in the night. He gave me a small smile before disappearing into the other room. I shook my head and walked into my room. It was bare on one side now but I didn't care. I would just redecorate later, maybe get a king size bed now that I was alone in here.

"Hunter!" I groaned and left my room to come see what the little blonde devil wanted. I was met with Jeff and Nick. I had only met Nick once when he was on vacation here. He met Jeff and the rest was history.

"Nick it's good to see you again."

"You too Hunter. So are you okay with me joining your little group?"

"Yeah, now I won't be alone with this idiot all the time." I smiled as Jeff smacked me.

"Be nice. You are the one who asked me to stay with you. I'd be nicer. So find any new people"?

"No. I was hanging with Smythe. I have a plan to get us into the house for Nick's little initiation."

"Wait Smythe as in Sebastian Smythe? I thought he dropped off the planet." Nick looked over at his boyfriend. Jeff just smiled. "He moved here. Lucky us." He rolled his eyes.

"So he now owns the house we need to get into. Great."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'll take care of it. I always do."


End file.
